Mysteries, Romance, and Dreams
by Nightflame203
Summary: I wish my life was less boring than it is. I live in a home completely by myself, practically being driven insane by loneliness. I'm only occasionally visited by my boyfriend. Then... At night, I have a practically re-occurring, strange dream. And... My name? I wish I knew... Possibly Perry/OC, human AU
1. Prologue

**I'm posting another new story! :D I've basically given up my goal of not posting any new stories till I finish ON because… Then I came up with this story xD xD I loved it too much to not write it, and I wanted to share it too badly to not post it when I finish the prologue xD**

 **And, as you might have seen in the prologue, this is a human AU. So don't expect the OWCA agents to be animals xD xD**

 **So, I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

I sat up in my bed, yawning. Nothing except the silence I had gotten used to greeted me that morning- but that was normal. I crawled out of my bed.

My name? I...couldn't remember. My age? Well... I was a grown woman, I knew that. Hair color? I reached up and felt my hair. It was wavy, but I didn't remember what color it was.

 _Strange..._ I wasn't even sure of my skin color... _But I think it's a light peachy white._

This was daily for me. For some reason, every morning when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything about myself except that I was a young adult female.

I instinctively walked over to my mirror. Suddenly, all these thoughts were wiped from my memory, and I headed out of my room and down the stairs in my pajamas, brushing my hair.

I wasn't worried that someone would see me; I lived by myself, and no one lived anywhere near me. In fact, the last time I had seen another living thing was...a long time ago. I wasn't good at keeping track of time, and I didn't have a calendar.

After brushing my hair out, I turned to my large shelf of movies. They were all technically one huge series; all of them were about one girl, Clarissa. The series spanned her entire life, from an infant to an adult. And the coolest thing is they were all from her viewpoint; you got to see what she saw when watching any of the movies.

I was a big fan of the series, and Clarissa especially. Even though her story wasn't a happy one, she was a good person who was also quite beautiful.

I grabbed the nearest movie disk. It was my favorite in the series, although it was probably also the saddest. I placed the disk in my DVD player and flopped onto my couch.

 **(...)**

 _"Mommy," the young girl whimpered, "there's a scary man coming up to the house."_

 _"What?" Clarissa backed away from where she was working on dinner in the kitchen and headed over to the window, where her daughter was. "What do you mean, Jacelyn?"_

 _Jacelyn nervously gestured to the figure slowly walking up to the house. He- if he was a he- was wearing a long, black cloak that mostly covered his face. But Clarissa could occasionally see glimpses of his face._

 _"I feel like I've seen him before..." Clarissa whispered. She turned to the stairs. "Richard!" she called. "Come here! Do you know this man?"_

 _Her husband came down the stairs and peeked out the window, before shaking his head slowly. "I've never seen him before. Do you-"_

 _This was when the figure knocked._

 **(...)**

I gripped the couch nervously. I had seen this enough times to know exactly what would happen next.

 **(...)**

 _Clarissa hesitated before walking to the door and cracking it open. "Hello?"_

 _"May I come in?" the figure asked. Clarissa met his eyes and saw that they were dark, olive green._

 _"What business do you have here?" Clarissa demanded as bravely as she could._

 _"That's between me and someone else." The man began to push the door open._

 _"Who else?"_

 _The figure succeeded in shoving the door wide open, and he smirked, stepping in. "You." He grabbed her and pulled her close...seductively._

 _"HEY!" Richard yelled, running over. The figure snarled and pulled out a pole that had an icy-blue glow. He let go of Clarissa and aimed it at Richard. Before the man could react, the figure shot him with an electric shot from the pole, and Richard collapsed to the ground._

 _Both Clarissa and Jacelyn screamed. Clarissa ran to her husband and felt for a pulse. "You killed him!"_

 _The figure just laughed and rounded on Jacelyn. The young girl let out a scream and began to run, but she was too late. The man did the exact same thing, and she collapsed to the ground next to her dead father, now dead as well._

 _"YOU MONSTER!" Clarissa shrieked, beginning to sob. "WHY?!"_

 _"They're the special people in your life," the figure sneered. "Or... They were." Before Clarissa could reply, he turned his pole around and shot a blue pulse of light at her. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious._

 **(...)**

And that was when there was a knock at my own door, just as the short movie ended. I hopped up from the couch and opened the door, knowing who it was. I smiled as I greeted my boyfriend. The first thing I spotted but barely took note of were his dark, olive green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is finally going to become a fanfiction xD xD xD**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

I hugged Lucifer, smiling. "It's good to see you. It's been a while since anyone's visited me. In fact... Why are you my only visitor?"

Lucifer hesitated slightly, although it was almost too short to notice, and pressed his lips against mine instead. The question vanished from my mind.

I laughed as we broke apart. "Just come on in." I began to walk to the kitchen. "Please, take a seat. Do you want some tea?"

My boyfriend shook his head. "I'm good."

"Alright." I peeked out the window and blinked in shock. "Is it night already? Gosh... Sometimes it feels like the sun never rises."

"You're always in front of the tv," Lucifer pointed out. "You must miss it."

"You're right..." I hesitated. "But I do occasionally look out the window while I'm watching... It's dark then."

"Bad timing," Lucifer grinned.

"Always," I repeated slowly. Then I gave a heavy sigh. "But... You must be right."

"I always am," Lucifer smirked. "So what were you watching today?"

"The last story of Clarissa's." I paused. "I really wish the story didn't end there."

Lucifer's smirk grew. "Maybe it doesn't."

"But WHEN is the next part going to be released?" I demanded. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Before Lucifer could reply, I spoke again. "Yeah... The latest part has been out since I moved into this house. That...was a while ago..."

"Do you even remember that?" Lucifer blinked. "Moving into the house?"

"Nope." I shook my head, grinning. "That's another sign it's been a while." I flopped into a seat. "It's just... It's SUCH a cliffhanger! I mean... The mysterious man killed both Richard and Jacelyn with an electrical shot. But... With Clarissa... It was a blue, pulsing light he shot at her. That was different, which means he didn't kill her. So what did he do to her?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Maybe that's for you to figure out. Anyway..." He stood up. "I'd better be going."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Sorry, but I'm busy."

"You're always busy," I mumbled. "Will one of your friends be able to visit?" I asked hopefully.

A smirk formed on Lucifer's face as he opened up the front door. "Sorry. They're even busier than me." He chuckled and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Oh... Alright..." I yawned. Was it night ALREADY? I just woke up! At least... That's how it felt...

I yawned again and walked upstairs, climbing into bed. It was when I was in bed that I realized with an embarrassed start... I had never changed out of my pajamas.

Oh, well... I shrugged and rested my head on my pillow, closing my eyes.

Almost immediately, my eyes opened again. I was still lying on my bed, but the room was a different color and it was light, like it was still day. There was a man standing over me, but I didn't jump in surprise.

Every single night, this SAME dream! I would go to bed and dream I was here, and someone would be standing near me!

This man was the one I had seen hovering by me most of the time. He was wearing a brown fedora, and he seemed to have teal hair. His chocolate brown eyes flickered from the window and back over to me. "Ma'am?" he asked, gently and hopefully.

He bent down to lightly shake me. "Ma'am, is there any chance of you waking up soon?"

"What do you mean?" I wanted to snap. "I'm awake now! I can see you!"

But I knew from experience that he wouldn't hear me. And sure enough, he didn't. I growled in frustration. Not at him, just at the dream. The SAME thing, every night! It got annoying! Guess I don't have an imaginative mind...

I lashed out my hand in frustration to hit the air, but... Instead, my hand hit a wall. "Ow!" I blinked and pushed my hands forward. This time, they didn't run into a wall. I paused and violently lashed my hands out again, and they hit the wall.

This was something I hadn't noticed before, in all the hundreds of times I had dreamt this. Desperate for something different this time, I inhaled deeply and stepped forward slowly.

The wall that had stopped me didn't this time; I didn't even feel any sign of the wall. I stepped past where I was relatively sure the barrier was and gasped. Everything became clearer, making it look a bit more realistic.

The young man watching me immediately gave a start and leapt backwards in surprise. "Ma'am! Y-You're awake!" His gaze flickered slightly to the left in shock.

Huh? I turned to where he was facing and gasped again. "Who is that?!" A young woman who...almost looked like Clarissa was lying on the bed, unconscious.

The man blinked. "Who's who?" He stared at the bed. "Ma'am... I don't see anyone..."

"What are you talking about?!" I snapped, gesturing wildly to the bed. "She's RIGHT THERE!"

"Ma'am, I really don't see anyone except you." The man raised his hands defensively. "You had been lying on the bed, but now you're standing and facing me. You vanished from the bed and onto your feet. I promise you that's what I saw."

I froze. "R-Really...?"

"Yes." The man hesitated and pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. "Now... Could you please tell me your name, Ma'am?"

My heart stopped, as I realized that I couldn't answer him. "W-What about yours?"

"Oh. Of course." The man smiled warmly. "My name is Perry."

"It's...nice to meet you, Perry." This was my first time talking with someone other than Lucifer in... Who knew how long?

Perry paused. "And you are...?"

Time to tell the truth, I thought reluctantly. "I don't know…!"

"W-What?"

I groaned. "I can't remember my name. I can't remember my specific age. I barely remember a thing about me!"

"Okay, relax." Perry exhaled. He began to study me from where he was standing. "What about your necklace?"

"What do you mean?"

Perry hesitated before raving forwards and lifting up a metal chain around my neck. There was a metal tag on it. "It says... Clarissa." He stared at me hopefully. "Does that ring any bells?"

"Of course not," I scoffed. "That's the name of my favorite character in my favorite movie series- I'm not surprised I have a necklace with her name."

Perry raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind telling me the name of the series?"

I did, and he stared at me with a blank expression. "Come on, it's seriously one of the most popular movie series ever!"

"If it's so popular, how come neither me nor my friends have heard of it?"

"Because this is just a dream..." I remembered disappointedly.

"Miss... I can assure you this isn't a dream."

"Then explain why I see this place every night when I go to bed, but I wake up back in my house," I challenged.

Perry blinked. "Ma'am... You've been in a coma on that bed for months. This is the first time I've even seen you move, let alone speak."

"W-What?" I gasped.

Perry exhaled. "We found you unconscious in a house, so we brought you here. You've been in O.W.C.A's medical office for months."

"That's ridiculous," I insisted.

He simply raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what you look like?"

I shook my head slowly. "Does your house have mirrors?"

This time, I nodded. Perry paused. "Does that seem strange to you at all?"

"A bit, now that you mention it..."

"Is there anything else weird about where you live?" Perry pressed hopefully.

"I... I live completely by myself, and I don't get any visitors." Lucifer visited so little, that really wasn't a lie. "Ever."

Perry bit his lip. "This is so weird... You said you've seen this place in your dreams often?"

I nodded. "Every single night since I moved into my current house."

"Do you remember your old house?" I shook my head. "Do you remember moving?" I shook my head again; this was so confusing...

Perry hesitated. "Then how do you know you've had these dreams since you moved?"

"I... I don't know..." I stumbled backwards. This was all too much. Perry was suddenly making me question everything strange about my life that I had ignored.

Suddenly, I yawned. "Ma'am?" Perry asked curiously.

"I think I'm waking up..."

"Oh..." Perry bit his lip. "One thing, before you go. Please, try and spend your next day thinking about what I told you. Try to look at it as something other than reality. I don't think it is... I'll be here tomorrow..."

But I barely heard his last word. The picture in front of me faded into darkness...

I yawned and stretched, sitting up in my bed.


End file.
